(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a waterproof connector and more particularly to a waterproof connector in which waterproofing annular members are fitted in cavities in a connector housing.
(2) Statement of the Prior Art
For convenience of explanation, an example of a conventional waterproof connector will be described below by referring to FIG. 7.
FIG. 7 is an exploded longitudinal sectional view of a conventional waterproof connector. The waterproof connector shown in FIG. 7 is disclosed in Japanes Patent Public Disclosure No. 55-68070 (1980). In the prior art shown in FIG. 7, cavities 71 and 61 having a circular cross section are formed in male and female connector housings 70 and 60. Male and female terminal metal fixtures 72 and 62 are inserted into and secured to the cavities 71 and 61, respectively.
Means for waterproofing the conventional connector consists of an O-ring 64 disposed in an inner groove in an inner periphery of a hood 63 of the female connector housing 60. When the male and female connector housings 70 and 60 are interconnected, a distal end of the male connector housing 70 presses the O-ring 64, thereby preventing water from entering the female metal fixtures 62.
It is possible in the conventional waterproofing means to carry out waterproofing of the male and female connector housings 70 and 60 connected to each other. For example, a charging connector for electric vehicles is used when a battery mounted in the electric vehicle is charged by a charger on the ground. The charging connector is detached from an inlet connector in the electric vehicle under a normal state and they are coupled with each other upon charging. Thus, conventional connectors which are subject to repeated coupling and detaching operations were not provided with waterproofing means under a detaching state. Although the male and female connector housings 70 and 60 are waterproofed upon charging, water can enter the inner parts in housings 70 and 60 through clearances between the inner peripheries of the cavities 71 and 61 and the outer peripheries of the fixtures 72 and 62. This results in corrosion of fixtures.